La Flamme De L'amour
by lounaoma
Summary: Une jeune fille se fais renversé, à son réveil six mois plus tard elle se réveil avec l'envie folle de retrouver un bout de son coeur perdu.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, alors voilà je poste ici ma première fic_, _et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_L'histoire sort de l'ordinaire et je prends un réel plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère avec joie vous le faire ressentir __J Bonne lecture !_

_Voici le Prologue : _

Je marche seule dans les rues sombre de Paris.  
>Folle me diriez-vous. Non, juste déprimé.<p>

Le vent fouette mon visage, et balance mes longs cheveux châtain en arrière.

Mes yeux marron vire au vert sous la lumière des lampadaires.

Mes talons claquent sur le sol comme un spectateur taperai dans ses mains.  
>Mon t-shirt bien trop grand, ne fais que tomber sur mon épaule. Sans cesse je le remet donc en place.<p>

Je sens le regard de tout ses hommes envieux et désireux de m'avoir dans leur lit. Mais désolé mes petits Cocos ce ne seras pas pour ce soir.

Puis les larmes coulent, dévaste mon visage quand je repense à tout ses gestes attentionnés, tout ses baisers passionnés, tout ses câlins désirés. Je repense à lui tout simplement.

J'arrive à un carrefour, ne prend même pas la peine de regarder avant de traversée. Seul le bruit sourd d'un Klaxon et d'un violent coup de frein. Seul la vue de deux lumières se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, m'annonce que s'en est fini pour moi.

_Vous avez aimez ? Donnez moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais :) _

_Je pense poster un chapitre toute les deux semaines :)_


	2. Le bout manquant

_Etant donné la taille du prologue, je vous poste le premier chapitre maintenant Bonne lecture !_

6 mois après :

Narrateur Omniscient :

Dans une chambre d'hôpital de Paris, une jeune fille y était allongée depuis 6 mois déjà.  
>Rentrant dans la chambre on pourrai la prendre pour morte, son visage ne montrait aucune expression, ses mains étendues le long de son corps, sa respiration a peine perceptible, elle avait tout d'un corps sans vie.<br>Mais intérieurement c'étais comme la seconde guerre mondial: elle se battait pour rester, essayer d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle voulait revenir.

Une femme âgée de la quarantaine entra et s'installa sur le fauteuil posé a côté du lit :

- Coucou ma puce. C'est encore moi. Heu écoute je dois te dire quelque chose : réveil toi ma puce ! On a tellement besoin de toi ! Ton père perd pied, ne sais plus où il en est, il n'y croit plus ! Il dit que tu n'as plus aucune chance ! Il pleure comme je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Mais moi, je suis ta mère  
>[ les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la dame ] j'y croit encore ! Et j'y croirai toujours ! Je t'aime ! Et pour une fois dans ta vie j'aimerai que tu m'obéisse et que tu te réveilles !<br>Les infirmières ne vont pas tarder, je te laisses, je t'aimes !

La femme se leva, embrassa le front de sa fille et quitta la pièce .

Dans les minutes qui précédèrent la visite de la mère, une infirmière entra :

- Bonjour June. Il fais beau aujourd'hui, se serai un temps parfait pour se réveiller. Bon je vais commencer la toilette.

La jeune fille, comme si elle voulait protester, commença a se débattre. L'infirmière paniquée par le comportement soudain de June cria :

- Docteur Lance! Docteur Lance !

- Que se passe-t-il !.?. Répliqua celui-ci en arrivant en courant dans la chambre d'où venait son nom.

- Tension irrégulière, son cœur accélère et ralentit. Docteur ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait.

Le regarda avec insistance la jeune fille allongé et remarqua ses paupières bouger très légèrement :

- Docteur on va la perdre ! Qu'est ce qu'on fais !

- Amenez la en salle de réveil. Dit-il calmement en se dirigeant vers le couloirs. Puis se retournant vers l'infirmière il ajouta :

- Appelez sa mère, elle se réveil.

Sur ses dernières paroles le quitta la pièce.

Narrateur June :

Depuis longtemps, je sentis enfin quelques rayons de soleils se poser sur mon visage.  
>Une main se posa sur le haut de mon front et glissa le long de ma joue. L'odeur de son parfum se faufila a l'intérieur de mes narines. Je pourrai le reconnaitre entre mille :<p>

- Maman . Dis-je d'une voix faible.

- June! Oh mon dieu ! Mon bébé ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- ! Elle est réveillée !

Le Docteur arriva un air grave scotcher au visage. Il demanda à ma mère de partir.  
>Celle-ci protesta en disant qu'elle se devait de rester a mon chevet, mais le Docteur lui répliqua que c'était le secret confidentiel.<p>

- June . Comment vas-tu ?

Doucement je baissa le regard.

- June. Tu peux tout me dire, sa ne quittera pas cette pièce ce que tu vas dire. Insista-t-il.

- J'ai ... Fais des rêves étranges. C'était comme des souvenirs. Vous savez... Des sortes de Flash Back.

- Et que racontait tes rêves ?

- Je voyais maman, moi et un homme. Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose, comme si je ne l'avais que très peu vus. Il avait les même yeux que moi, le même sourire. Et il nous regardais moi et maman avec amour. Comme si on étais tout ce qui lui restait... Puis après j'ai vu ma mère pleurer. Pleurer comme je ne l'avais vu. Elle tenait une photo dans ses mains. Une photo de maman, moi et cet homme.

- Peux-tu me décrire cet homme ?

- Grand, brun... Beau... Magnifique... Musclé, les yeux noisettes, les épaules carrés. Un beau visage... Il a mes yeux et mon sourire. Ou l'inverse, je ne sais pas.

- Et après? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai vu mon père, Nicolas, tenant la main de ma mère vêtue d'un costume 3 pièces et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs, faisant par la même occasion voler le bas de sa robe de marier.

- Tu étais déjà née ?

- Oui j'avais 5 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si s'étais hier. [ un sourire béat se dessina sur mes lèvres ] C'est la première fois que je dansais avec un garçon de mon âge. Il me faisais tourné jusqu'à ce que j'en ai mal au cœur. Il s'approchait de mon oreille et me disait que j'étais la plus belle, et il m'embrassant la joue laissant glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au coin des miennes.

Soudain le bippeur de Lance se mît à bipper [ logique quand tu nous tient ]. Il se leva, mais, avant de franchir la porte me lança un :

- Demain je reviendrai et tu me raconteras la suite. Pour l'instant repose toi ma belle . [ en souriant de toutes ses dents ] Bienvenue parmis nous June !

_Désolé pour le peu d'action mais les informations de ce chapitre sont essentiel pour la suite__:)__  
><em>_Donnez moi vos avis sa m'aide a avancer pour la suite._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici Le chpitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **_

T'Pau : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Sa fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire commence à plaire au premier chapitre :) l'homme je pense savoir que tu as deviner mais pour la femme ... :) Tu verra dans ce chapitre :)

Low-BB : Merci pour ta review :à Je suis contente qu'elle t'intéresse :) Voici la suite :)

**Bonne lecture !**

Les jours passaient et le Dr. Lance continuait de venir me voir tout les jours. Nous passions des heures et des heures à discuter, parlé de touts et de rien, je lui racontais mes rêves, le sentiment que j'éprouvais envers cet homme inconnu qui apparaissait dans chacun de ceux-ci. Lui de son côté me contait le fil de ses journées, sa vie de famille, le métier de père etc...

Cela faisait 2 semaines que j'étais là, allongée sur mon lit d'hôpital, attendant patiemment comme chaque jour la venue de ma mère. Mon père ? Lui ? Cet homme ? Il n'était même pas venue prendre de mes nouvelles, il était en voyage d'affaire d'après ma mère, je me disais qu'il aurait au moins pu prendre la peine de m'écrire une lettre, m'envoyer un message ou même m'appeler, mais non rien. Vous savez je commence à avoir l'habitude avec lui : il n'a jamais vraiment été la pour moi. Ma première rentrée ? Au travail. Mon premier dixième anniversaire ? Au travail. J'ai vraiment l'impression que son boulot compte plus à ses yeux que nous, sa famille.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans, et oui déjà. L'âge fatidique d'après les parents, on commence à conduire, on bousille pour la première fois les belles Renault de nos géniteurs. Lisant tranquillement mon livre, la porte grinça. Ne me laissant aucune chance d'esquiver une jolie blonde portant le nom d'April [Coïncidence ? Non, les parents qui sont pas très intelligent pour trouver des prénoms, car oui April est née un jour avant moi, or le moi d'Avril est avant le mois de Juin. Vous avez compris ? Sinon laissez tomber.] Donc je disais April, ma meilleure amie se jeta littéralement sur moi :

- June ! Oh mon Dieu ma chérie ! Sa fais tellement plaisir de te voir !

- Bonjour April, je vais bien merci et toi ? dis-je un air faussement innocent aux lèvres.  
>Puis elle me tapa, sans aucune raison portant dans mes connaissances.<br>- Sa c'est pour m'avoir fais la peur de ma vie quand ta mère m'a appelé y'a six moi ! On ne t'a jamais appris à regarder avant de traverser. ?

Quand elle me vit baissée les yeux elle comprit immédiatement. Elle prit alors son air de fille sérieuse et parla la rage dans la voix :

- Si je le croise c'est espèce de con qui ne te mérite pas une seule seconde, je lui fais bouffer le béton du bahut !

« Le » ? ,Davon mon ex, il venait de me plaquer quand je me suis fais... Quand j'ai eu mon accident... Je retournai mon regard dans sa direction et vit son grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, craignant le pire je me reculai petit à petit, mais, elle de son côté de s'approchait de même, une fois près de moi elle colla ses grosses lèvres sur mes joues. Je la regardai avec mon air qui veut tout dire. Elle se mit alors à rire et réussit à dire entre deux fous rires :

- Sa, c'est pour t'être réveiller.  
>On partit alors dans un grand fou rire, le genre de fous rires qui me font prendre une bouffée d'oxygène, le genre de fous rires qui me font sentir vivante.<p>

- Mesdemoiselles. Nous surprises une voix.

Nous retournant en parfaite synchronisation on découvrit le docteur nous regardant avec tendresse.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec .

April se leva du lit, et partie, elle se retourna une dernière fois, me fis un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire et ferma la porte à sa suite.

- J'ai fais les recherches que vous m'aviez demandez. Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que sa à donnez. Demandais-je d'un air anxieuse.

- Plusieurs milliers de résultats, j'ai donc éliminé les personnes de corpulence assez imposante...

- Vous pouvez dire gros, on est juste tout les deux et aucuns de nous n'est « de corpulence assez  
>imposante ». le coupais-je en rigolant.<p>

- Haha, a de l'humour. Bon reprenons notre sérieux, j'ai donc retiré de la liste les gens gros, ceux qui ne vous ressemble pas et il me reste trois résultats. Reprit-il en regardant le dossier qui occupé le creux de ses main. Il s'agit de Carl Deschamps, Mickael Blood et enfin Seeley Booth.

- Eh nous pourrions presque faire agent du F.B.I.

- Justement il y en un qui occupe cette profession, Seeley Booth, Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, il travail à Washington, en collaboration avec l'institue Jefferson avec une dénommée Tempérance ...

- Brennan. Dis-je en terminant sa phrase. J'ai lu tout ses livres. Et ce Seeley Booth me plait pas mal, mais il habite loin...

- June ? m'appela-t-il me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- Oui ?

- Ta mère est au courant que tu es courant ?

- Non, je n'est pas vraiment envie qu'elle le sache.. Sinon elle va m'interdire d'y allez... Et je veux vraiment le retrouver.

Une larme puis deux commèrent à couler de mes joues, Lucas [le docteur] me prit le menton entre ses doigt et essuya les échappées. Il me regarda d'un regard profond et ajouta d'une vois rassurante :

- On va le retrouver je te l'assure.

**Fin de ce chapitre. Vos impression ? Dites moi si les chapitres sont trop court je les ferai plus long.**


End file.
